


After

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Post-Banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Victor and Christophe have a brief talk after the banquet.





	After

Victor rested his chin in his hands as he watched Yuri Katsuki’s coach half-carry the nearly unconscious man out of the room.

He barely noticed when Christophe plopped his nearly naked body into the chair next to him and began pulling on the clothes he’d stripped off in a pole dance he did with Yuri.  “That was fun.  Who knew Katsuki could loosen up like that.”

Victor cast him a side glance and snorted softly.  “Exhibitionist.”  He leaned back in his chair.  “If poor Yuri ever learns that there are _pictures_ …”

“So, we won’t tell him.”

“Hmm.”

Christophe pouted at Victor as he zipped up his pants.  “Didn’t you like what you saw?”

Victor grinned.  “You were wonderful, Christophe darling.”

Christophe chuckled and winked saucily as he finished buttoning his shirt.  “I think that even that brat had a good time.  Even though he’s still far too loudly denying it.”  He paused.  “I know you did.  Probably for the first time this season.”

It was rather telling that Victor gazed at his hands rather than answering right away.  Finally, “It’s been a long season.”

Christophe placed a hand on his arm, “Victor…”

Victor gave Christophe a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  “I’ll be fine.”  Victor stood up.  “I’ll see you in a few months.”

Christophe stared at the slim back of the world’s best skater.  “I hope so.  I truly hope so.”


End file.
